


I can't

by youmaybethechancellor



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV), Queen of the South (USA Network), Queen of the South - USA
Genre: Crying, F/M, Post 3x09, Set in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmaybethechancellor/pseuds/youmaybethechancellor
Summary: “He told me you would die for me.” She tilts her chin up. “Would you?”





	I can't

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get back to writing it feels like it's been forever fjkdjffj

“He told me you would die for me.” She tilts her chin up. “Would you?” 

His eyes meet hers. So much is written there. Trust. Vulnerability. Honesty. _Love._ He shakes his head softly to emphasize his words. “In a heartbeat.” 

Teresa closes her eyes. That’s what she was afraid of. When she opens them, all he can see is pain written there. “Don’t.” Her voice breaks as tears come to her eyes. “Promise me you won’t.” 

He cups her face gently between his palms, holding her in place as he searches for -- something. James would have given anything, _done_ anything for Teresa Mendoza, except this. “I can’t.” 

A tear slips down her cheek, then another, only to be wiped away gently by his thumbs. “I can’t lose you, too.” A sob racks her body and he pulls her into him, cradling the back of her neck and rubbing soothing circles into her spine. “Not you,” she whispers into his chest. 

James feels his heart shatter. He blinks back tears of his own as he realizes that this woman -- this strong, brilliant woman -- loves him back. “You won’t.” 

It is as close to a promise as she will ever get.


End file.
